Pada Sebuah Musim Dingin
by mimimiu
Summary: Choi Siwon asisten dosen yang sibuk dan harus mengejar kereta ke Busan, sedangkan masih ada Kim Kibum satu mahasiswa (yang seharusnya) cerdas yang harus mengulang ujiannya. Menurut Kibum mengulang ujian bukan hal yang sulit, tapi ini musim dingin, apalagi di cafe dekat stasiun yang penuh orang berlalu-lalang! Uh. Menyebalkan. Choi Siwon/Kim Kibum. Sibum. Mengucapkan Selamat Membaca


**Pada Sebuah Musim Dingin**

Choi Siwon/Kim Kibum

* * *

Siwon masih harus menyipitkan matanya seolah objek yang ditatapnya tak cukup hanya berada di depan matanya. "Siswa.. Kim Kibum?"

Kibum memutar matanya lagi, nafasnya terhela untuk kesekian kali. "Ne." Jawabnya malas.

"Kenapa kau..—ah sudahlah. Lagi pula aku harus mengejar kereta. Jadi ayo selesaikan ini secepatnya."

Bukankah dia sendiri yang daritadi yang menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk menatap tak percaya ke arah Kibum? Ck.

Kibum merasa risih juga kalau ditatap sebegini intensnya. Untuk beberapa detik ia meninggalkan matanya dari soal untuk menatap sebal pada lelaki dihadapannya. Kibum harus menyabarkan dirinya lagi ketika yang ditatap malah tak merasa melakukan kesalahan dan terus menatapnya heran.

Siapa sangka Kim Kibum yang terkenal jenius itu harus mengulang ujiannya. Seandainya dua hari lalu kepalanya tidak terasa seperti tertimpa beton dan hanya meminta untuk diletakkan di atas meja, ia tak akan kehabisan waktu untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ujiannya—dan harus terjebak bersama Choi Siwon-ssi di café disamping stasiun di tengah guyuran salju.

Tak akan ada yang menyangkal fakta bahwa Kim Kibum, siswa terpandai di kampus itu sangat tak tahan dengan suhu minus—meskipun faktanya ia sudah merasakan suhu dingin sejak tahun pertamanya di dunia. Ketika musim dingin tiba kulitnya yang seputih porselen itu akan memerah tak kuat menahan dingin, ditambah ingus yang terus keluar dari hidung bangirnya. Penampilannyapun akan berubah menjadi semacam kepompong, terbungkus kain tebal dari pucuk kepala hingga ujung kaki. Minus wajahnya tentu saja—kalau ia sedang tidak membalut hidung dan mulutnya dengan syal tebal.

Tapi mungkin pengecualian untuk Choi Siwon, asisten dosen baru untuk mata kuliahnya. Yang terus menatapnya tak percaya sejak tadi. Menurut Siwon, suhu saat ini belum mencapai temperature terendah musim dingin. Bahkan tidak terlalu dingin untuknya. Ia saja hanya keluar dengan setelan kemeja dan celana kain tipis ditambah sebuah mantel.

Suara tarikan ingus yang cukup keras itu akhirnya menjadi pemecah keheningan. Siwon yang terkejut sedikit memundurkan kepalanya—lebih ke kaget sekaligus tak percaya, bukannya jijik. Kibum yang malu semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada soal-soal di atas meja. Jangan salahkan Kibum, ia sungguh tak sengaja karena memang ia sedang kesal karena mendapat tatapan heran dari Siwon sejak tadi.

"Kau sedang sakit, Kim Kibum?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Sudah tak apa. Aku bisa mengerjakan ujiannya," _bahkan dengan sempurna_, tambah Kibum dalam hati.

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahmu merah sekali." Siwon menatap mahasiswanya itu tak yakin.

"Lihat hasilnya nanti, Choi Siwon-ssi." Jawabnya ketus, membuat Siwon menelan kata-kata yang hendak dilontarkannya tadi.

Langit semakin gelap, tapi jalanan kota semakin terang saja. Bunyi langkah kaki dan pembicaraan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disamping mereka mau tak mau membuat konsentrasi Kibum terpecah. Dengan kondisinya yang belum begitu baik ditambah keributan disekitar mereka membuat kepala Kibum mulai berdenyut lagi, bahkan hanya untuk menatap lembar soal yang beberapa menit lalu menurutnya mudah. Salahkan saja Siwon yang terlalu banyak jadwal bahkan dihari bersalju seperti ini. Asisten dosennya ini baru saja pulang dari mengikuti seminar di Jeonju dan empat puluh lima menit kemudian harus berangkat lagi ke Busan untuk menghadiri pertemuan forum entah-apalah-itu dengan beberapa professor universitas. Ia bahkan tidak sempat pulang ke rumah dan berbaring sebentar. Empat puluh menit yang berharga itu kini dihabiskan Kibum untuk mengulang ujiannya karena esok nilainya sudah harus disetor pada dosen Ahn. Yang benar saja. Kalau itu Kibum ia akan membatalkan seluruh jadwalnya dan memilih bergelung di atas selimut. Oh, tuan Choi.

Siwon menatap gelisah arlojinya. Jemari panjangnya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, membuat kepala Kibum semakin berputar saja.

"Oh, ini tidak benar. Sebaiknya kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Disini terlalu ramai. Kita hanya punya waktu dua puluh lima menit." Siwon buru-buru bangkit, membuat Kibum kelimpungan memberesi pena dan kertas ujiannya.

Kibum sedikit berlari mengikuti langkah lebar lelaki itu. "Mau ke mana, Siwon-ssi?" Tanyanya sedikit berteriak. Kibum benci ini, kenapa pula ia harus berlari-lari di tengah salju seperti ini. Ia semakin menggigil ketika butiran salju tak sengaja menyentuh wajahnya. Uh, ia tak mau demam lagi—meskipun berbaring di atas kasur seharian dengan sup hangat buatan ibunya memang menyenangkan.

"Setidaknya disini lebih sepi, dan lebih hangat juga untukmu. Yah, meskipun sedikit tidak nyaman."

Ia merutuki sang asisten dosen dalam hati. Kenapa harus ke mobilnya, kenapa tidak pindah café yang memiliki penghangat dan lebih sepi? Berdua dalam ruangan sekecil ini, kan, cukup membuat Kibum gugup juga. Eh, benarkah?

Tapi pada akhirnya Kibum hanya mengangguk, terlalu malas untuk melayangkan protes.

Kibum baru menyelesaikan satu soal lagi ketika Siwon memanggilnya.

"Apa kau tidak kepanasan dengan pakaian seperti itu? Lagipula disini kan sudah lumayan hangat. Apa perlu kunaikan lagi suhu pemanasnya?"

Kibum tidak membalas, tetapi mulai melepas satu persatu atribut kepompognya. Dari topi rajut yang mentup kepalanya sampai jaket—yang baru disadari Siwon—berlapis yang menyamarkan tubuh kurusnya, meninggalkan sebuah kaus dan jaket tipis ditubuhnya.

Sedetik kemudian Kibum kembali sibuk dengan soalnya. Terkadang keningnya mengernyit ketika mungkin menemukan soal yang membutuhkannya berpikir, atau tersenyum ketika berhasil menyelesaikan satu nomor lagi. Entah mengapa ia lebih suka menatap Kibum yang menampilkan ekspresi seperti ini walaupun tidak menatapnya, ketimbang menatap wajah dingin Kibum biasanya.

Dan kemudian Siwon mulai menikmati tontonannya. Punggungnya kini bahkan sudah menyandar sempurna pada jok mobil, dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada. Senyum kecil sudah mulai tercetak pada wajahnya. Lesung pipinya semakin tertanam dalam seiring senyumnya yang semakin melebar. Matanya tak lepas dari mahasiswa yang menurutnya sedikit unik ini. Juga, mungkin bisa dibilang manis.

"Hey, apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

Kibum menatap asisten dosennya itu bingung. Satu alisnya terangkat ke atas—

"Maksudku, apa kau selalu sakit seperti ini setiap tahun? Kau tak tahan dingin?"

—sebelum Kibum menyadari bagaimana posisi lelaki itu. Kibum menelan ludah kasar ketika pandangannya membentur lengan Siwon yang sudah terbebas dari mantelnya. Lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku, dua kancing teratasnya pun sudah terbuka dengan dasi yang menggantung asal. Mungkin terlalu panas untuknya. Uh, lelaki ini pasti sering melatih tubuhnya, terlihat dari bagaimana trisep dan bisep yang menonjol dari kemejanya ketika ia melipat lengan bajunya seperti ini, juga otot dadanya yang menggembung. Oh, kenapa asisten dosennya ini terlalu seksi. Tuhan..

Kibum mengangguk, lalu buru-buru menunduk, mengalihkan pandangan mata terkutuknya kepada soal yang harus segera diselesaikannya.

Bibir joker Siwon kini mengerucut lucu, tanda ia sedang berfikir. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa kau pernah tinggal di negara tropis saat kecil?"

Jemarinya ingin sekali melepaskan kertas dan penanya, beralih mencubit kedua pipi berlesung itu. Betapa kibum tidak tahan melihat wajah menggemaskan Siwon saat ini.

Kepala bersurai hitam kelam itu kembali tertunduk begitu sadar apa yang baru ia fikirkan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh pada Choi Siwon sialan itu? "Tidak tahu. Tidak." Jawab Kibum sebal, lebih pada sebal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku punya ide. Mungkin bisa menyembuhkanmu, Kim Kibum."

Kibum kini menatap penasaran pada lelaki itu. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Kibum menyesal telah bertanya. Kini suhu tubuhnya rasanya turun terlalu drastis. Bahkan ia sampai membeku di tempatnya. Walaupun suhu pemanas sudah mencapai tiga puluh derajat celcius, walaupun butiran salju itu tak satupun mengenai dirinya, walaupun faktanya ia masih mengenakan sebuah jaket pada tubuhnya. Walaupun Siwon sudah memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat singkat untuknya.

"Aku pernah baca di internet, katanya bersentuhan fisik bisa menularkan panas tubuh kepada orang lain. Seperti ketika kau bersalaman dengan seseorang, telapak tanganmu juga akan menghangat. Dalam kasusmu, mungkin sebuah pelukan bisa menjadi solusi."

Sialan! Bedebah! Terkutuk kau Choi Siwon! Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu dengan santainya. Bagaimana bisa ia memeluk Kibum tanpa izin semacam ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menghasilkan dampak sebegitu dahsyat untuk Kibum.

"Ehm, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Wajahmu.. semakin memerah, Kim Kibum."

Yah, kecuali memang wajah dan hatinya yang makin terasa panas. Umpatan-umpatan terus keluar untuk pria Choi itu dalam hatinya.

Kibum mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. "Cukup Choi Siwon. Aku harus mengerjakan ujianku dengan tenang dan kau hanya punya waktu—" Kibum menoleh pada jam di dashboard mobil, kemudian menatap horor pada pria dihadapannya. "Kau ketinggalan kereta, Choi Siwon! Bagaimana ini? Ujianku belum selesai dan—"

"Kim Kibum tenanglah!" Saat ini wajah Siwon penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Ia sungguh tidak berniat membentak kibum.

Wajah Kibum pias. Irisnya mulai berkaca. "Maafkan aku Siwon-ssi. Kau melewatkan keretamu karena aku." Ia sungguh tak enak pada pembimbingnya ini.

Siwon malah tertawa, tanpa ia sadari telapak tangannya melayang begitu saja ke kepala Kibum. "Sudahlah tak apa. Lagipula aku sedang malas berkumpul dengan orang-orang tua itu. tentu saja lebih menyenangkan bersamamu disini."

Rona merah yang sedari tadi ditahannya muncul sekarang malah berlomba menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Uh, ia ingin sekali tersedot kedalam perut bumi sekarang juga.

"Kau tak apa, Kibum? Wajahmu merah sekali sekarang." Kibum sendiri tak tahu apakah tubuhnya yang terlalu sensitif atau Siwon yang begitu bodoh. Sekarang pria itu malah sudah meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kening Kibum, mencoba mengukur suhu tubuhnya. "Tapi kau tidak demam,"

"Aku tak apa Siwon-ssi, sungguh. Sekarang aku akan mengerjakan ujianku dengan cepat dan kumohon kau tenanglah. Jangan berbicara padaku."

"Sejak aku membatalkan kehadiranku pada forum di Busan malam ini, kita punya waktu semalaman penuh. Kau tak perlu terburu-buru Kim Kibum." Siwon tersenyum lagi. Lesung pipinya muncul lagi. Pipi Kibum juga memerah lagi. "Eh, kenapa wajahmu merah sekali, Kibum? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja saat ini? Apa lebih baik ke apartemenku saja? Kita bisa saling menghangatkan disana."

Sialan! Keparat! Bedebah! Terkutuk! Keparat bedebah sialan yang terkutuk!

Demi pantat neptunus kenapa si Choi sialan ini tidak pernah berhenti membuat wajahnya hampir meledak. Kau pikir apa yang akan dilakukan dua orang dalam satu apartemen untuk saling menghangatkan di cuaca dingin seperti ini? Choi Siwon sialan!

-END-


End file.
